Just Shut Up Already
by EmilyTheRose
Summary: It hasn't been anyone's best day. Did Mamoru go too far? What's going on? What ARE these feelings? Does Usagi hate him? Does he hate her? Can either of them figure things out?OneShot


Well, I think this is just a quick one shot but tell me if you can think of a good plot line. Anywho! ENJOY!

_

* * *

"Will you just shut up already?" _

Mamoru was taken a back by how she said it. Maybe this fight had gone too far? Had he said too much? He searched for the answer in her sapphire eyes. They didn't look a little mad, her usual mood around him, but livid. He blinked, and blinked again. What had he done to make her so upset?

_A chime sounded through the arcade as an oh too familiar blonde walked in, hair streaming behind her. Mamoru turned and smirked._

_"Hey Odango." Usagi didn't answer and just took a seat at her usual booth. Her posture wasn't all that great, and her hair was disheveled, but Mamoru didn't really care. She was an angel anyway. He slid in across from her and streched leisurely._

_"You're awfuly quiet today. Can't say it's not a nice change, though." Usagi looked up at him. Mamoru's smirk immediatly fell as she glared at him._

_"Will you just shut up already?"_

It played over and over again in his mind like a bad dream as he had walked home. The feirceness to her words clawed at his heart. "_Chiba, you've gone too far_," he thought to himself. But he had said things ten times worse to her before. What happeneded this time? Had she finally come to realize he was the biggest jerk on the planet? He couldn't really argue if she did. After all he had done to her, it was only a matter of time before she cracked. That really made him feel bad.

It wasn't that he hated her. No, he didn't hate her at all. Other than that, though, he had no idea how he felt about her. Usagi was the highlight of his day, but he was the down side to hers. God, it vexed him to no end. Every day, he would argue with her. Every day, he would tease her. Every day, he would love seeing her. And if he couldn't see her every day, he would die. He groaned as his thoughts went round and round in circles. Nothing was making any sense. All he could think was, "_What's wrong with me?"_

* * *

You see, Mamoru was always a logical type of guy. Love isn't always logical, no matter how much we wish it was. It was so illogical in this case, Mamoru didn't even know he was knee deep in it. Usagi knew it, though. (She never was the type to believe in logic over love.) That was the problem.

* * *

_"Will you just shut up already?"_

Usagi hadn't meant it. Or, at least, she hadn't meant for it to come out so mean. Maybe she really did want him to shut up. All she knew was she had to get out of there. Mamoru kept staring at her like she'd wounded him. She hadn't done anything! He had come over to her booth and insulted her right off the bat.

She ran to the bridge and stood, just looking over the creek. On the outside she was as cool as a cucumber. On the inside she was a mess. It was impossible to get rid of her feelings. She'd tried for so long to stop loving him like she did. It was just too hard. But it was even harder knowing he hated her. Every time he teased her it made her heart leap, too bad when it landed the crack in it got bigger. That day, oh God, that day, her heart just snapped in two.

_Usagi knew that she had a meeting to go to. Come on though! It wouldn't start for another half hour or so. There was definnetly time for one of the Crown's famous sundays! Her mouth watered as she skipped toward the familiar shop, humming a catchy tune as she went._

_"Ami, I just don't think she's the best choice for leader. I mean come on! She's always late for the dumbest reasons! Ice cream? What's more important? Ice cream or saving the world?" Rei rubbed her temple and shook her head. Usagi hid behind the light pole as they passed. They did they always talk about her? Was she really that useless? Did Ami think that too?_

_"Rei, don't be so hard on her. She's not the smartest girl around-" Usagi didn't need to her it from Ami too. There was no chance she would stick around. God, she needed a sunday more than ever. If she had stayed maybe she wouldn't have been so mad. But, like I said, Usagi wasn't very logical. _

_"-but she's a good person." Ami finished not noticing the blonde running away behind her._

_"I know. She just frustrates me sometimes, ya know?" Rei sighed. "Heh, you can't help but love her though." A small smile spread across her face when she said it. It was true, the ditz was always there for them in a pinch._

Well, Usagi had come to the Crown for comfort and all she got was misery. It wasn't her fault that Mamoru's teasing just pushed her over the edge, was it? Was it her fault she had such strong feelings for a man who seemingly hated her? Usagi hung her arms over the wooden edge of the bride and set her head on top of them. All she could think was, "_What's wrong with me?"_

* * *

Mamoru couldn't take any more. Never, in his whole life, had he had to think about something so hard.Letting his frustration out on a pebble, he kicked it toward the bridge. Apperently he was _quite _frustrated because a faint "ow" was heard. That "ow" had sounded kind of familiar...

* * *

Usagi rubbed her head looking around for what the heck hit her head. Dang, was ANYTHING going right today? She ruffled her hair, wanted to pull it out, while she spun around and came face to face with him. Life was cruel.

* * *

"I'm really-" started a masculine, rushed voice. Mamoru froze when he looked into her eyes. Now, they were filled with hurt. Why was he affecting her this much? And how could she be doing all this to him? His voice slowed and sofened. "-really s-s-sorry. Ummm...Usagi...I..." 

Usagi rolled her eyes. How could the day get worse? "Just shut up already, " she declared in her most seductive voice. One of her hands delicately grabbed his and the other wrapped itself over his shoulder. Mamoru shut up _real_ fast. How did she shut him up _so fast_? Take a wild guess people.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Like it? Love it? Hate it? For the love of God tell me people! I wanna know! REVIEW!


End file.
